An area of ongoing research and development is in improving access to networks, and in particular wireless networks. Wireless networks are frequently governed by 802.11 standards. While not all networks need to use all of the standards associated with 802.11, a discussion of the standards by name, such as 802.11n provides, at least partly because the standards are well-known and documented, a useful context in which to describe issues as they relate to wireless systems.
Companies often maintain private networks. Authentication typically ensures that employees and guests have the appropriate credentials for access to services on the network. Guest accounts are typically limited in service offerings and can be a burden to implement (typically borne by a receptionist), particularly when providing guest access on an individualized basis. Efforts to eliminate some of the burden of providing individual guest accounts have not solved trust issues, which are typically of non-trivial concern to private companies. From a technical perspective, joining an authentication federation requires some network infrastructure work. Specifically, setting up RADIUS servers, configuring firewalls for security, and creating a connection between the RADIUS servers at two companies.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. For Example, wireless clients may use different protocols other than 802.11, potentially including protocols that have not yet been developed. However, problems associated with performance may persist. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.